Leader of the Pack
by LoneTrooper001
Summary: A more in-depth look at the life of the Peregrine Falcons' fearless leader Marco Rossi.


Marco Rossi – A Metal Slug Fan Biography  
by LoneTrooper001

Author's Note: This character biography was composed by myself as part of creating my very own _Metal Slug_ fan graphic novel, which I fondly titled _Falcon's Nest: The Metal Slug Saga_, set in the year 2016 whilst maintaining precise alignment with the _Metal Slug_ universe. In _Nest_, I am taking the liberty of getting in depth with a storyline far greater than that already presented in the games. In doing so, there are modifications that I made, which include, for example, more detailed backgrounds of the major characters from Marco, the Peregrine Falcons' fearless troop commander, to the madman General Don Morden, while doing my best to keep my work as faithful to the games as I can without leaving any loophole to my story.

_Metal Slug_, its story, its characters, and any technological components are, and will always be, property of SNK-Playmore.

Without further ado, here is my fan biography of MS's leading man Marco.

Marco Rossi

Full Name: Marcus Dennis Carlisle Rossi

Nicknames: Marco (current), Mark (childhood to teens), John Carlisle (Alias - based on his grandfather)

Date of Birth: April 15, 1982

Birthplace: Genoa, Italy

Hometown: Alexandria, Virginia, U.S.A.

H: 5'10"

W: 177 lbs.

Build: Muscular

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Nationality: American (Italian, English, and Scottish lineage)

Occupation: U.S. Army Infantry Officer (Airborne/Rangers), United Nations Peacekeeping Force Special Operations Officer, UN Political Advisor

Age: 34

Education: BS in Computer Science and Engineering, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University (Virginia Tech)

Rank: Major, U.S. Army (and later U.N. Peacekeeping Force)

Allegiance: United States of America, United Nations

Affiliation: United States Army, United Nations Peacekeeping Force, British Army, United Kingdom Special Forces (U.K.S.F.)

Years in Service: 13 (4 enlisted, 9 officer)

Interests: Computers, cars, firearms, music (rock, rap, reggae, reggaeton, folk, country, some hip-hop, punk, ska, techno, scream-o & metal)

Dislikes: waiting in line while in a buffet

Favorite Food: Chinese Seafood Lo-Mein

Favorite Drink(s): Bud Light Platinum Beer, Chai Tea Latte (especially from Starbuck's)

Previous Commands:  
- 1st Battalion, 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division (U.S. Army - Fort Bragg, North Carolina)  
- 3rd Battalion - 75th Ranger Regiment (U.S. Army - Fort Benning, Georgia)  
- 22nd Special Air Service (S.A.S.) Regiment - United Kingdom Special Forces (British Army - Hereford, England, United Kingdom)  
- 2nd Battalion - Parachute Regiment , 16th Air Assault Brigade (British Army - Colchester, Essex County, England, UK)

Known Relatives: Giuseppe Rossi (Father), Janet Carlisle-Rossi (Mother), John Carlisle (Maternal Grandfather)

Major Marco Rossi is the commander of the "Peregrine Falcons" special operations troop within the United Nations Peacekeeping Force and a founding member of the troop that helped established its permanent post in Hereford, England, U.K.

Marcus Dennis Carlisle-Rossi in Genoa, Italy, an only child to Giuseppe D'Alonzo Rossi, an accountant of Sicilian descent, and Janet Carlisle-Rossi, a software technician and archaeologist whose lineage can be traced back to the British Isles, both natives of Virginia, U.S.A.

As a child, Marco lived with his parents overseas, particularly in Genoa, Italy, and London, England, U.K., (or as he would put it, "by the ongoing current on the River Thames") before he and his family returned to their beloved home state, settling in Alexandria, a city caught in the crossroads between Virginia, Washington D.C., and Maryland. Through his parents, Marco had his share of upbringing filled with a thorough mix of tough love, traditional parental compassion, and leniency, with all of these caretaking traits especially established by his father Giuseppe who served in the artillery branch of the Marine Corps for 23 years, 6 being enlisted and 17 of those years being a commissioned artillery officer, before retiring as a Lieutenant Colonel.

While attending T.C. Williams High School in Alexandria, young Marco (or "Marc" as his friends simply referred to him) participated in the school's Army Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps (J.R.O.T.C.) after realizing his capability of one day being a soldier and hoping to follow his dad's footsteps, which started not in high school but since he was 5 years old. In the middle of his junior year of high school, Marco enlisted in the United States Army through the Delayed Entry Program (D.E.P.), a program that allowed him to finish his secondary studies while bound to his enlistment contract of 4 years in active duty. Upon enlistment, he chose 94F – Computer/Detection Systems Repairer - as his Military Occupational Specialty and accepted an additional incentive of subsequently attending Airborne Parachutist training.

After graduation from "Old T.C." in June 1999, Marco reported to Fort Benning, Georgia, a week following his graduation for a grueling 10 weeks of Basic Combat Training. During B.C.T., Marco was recognized as his training platoon's best marksman and was given an award as an outstanding recruit. After graduating from basic training, Marco underwent parachutist training, also at Benning, and Advanced Individual Training (A.I.T.) as a computer repairman at Fort Gordon, Georgia.

Upon completion of A.I.T., Marco reported to the 82nd Airborne Division, stationed at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, which was his home for the next 3years of his contract. During his time in the 82nd Airborne, he earned his technician qualifications and mastered use of multiple weaponries ranging from the Colt M4 carbine assault rifle to the M72 LAW rocket launcher. Expecting to see combat, he deployed to Afghanistan and Iraq (all in the span of 3 years) as a member of the "All-Americans'" 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment following the September 11, 2001, attacks on New York City and Pennsylvania led by the Al-Qaeda terrorist group.

Miraculously, he never sustained any serious or fatal injury, though he had several close calls (like a Humvee that he was riding in being struck by a nearby explosion from mortar fire) and witnessed a number of his friends from his division suffer at the hands of the Taliban and Iraqi troops. As he put out from his initial combat tour, "Thank heavens, I was never even subjected to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; otherwise, I would have never been where I am now. I have done everything I could to protect the interests of my country, even if it meant killing as retaliation for losing some of my closest mates, but one thing is for certain – it's all for the purpose of coming home with my limbs and ego intact," which he was quoted while currently the leader of the U.N. Peacekeeper Force's "Peregrine Falcons" special operations troops. Rising to the rank of Specialist (E-4), Marco was discharged from his initial service contract on September 2003.

After receiving an honorable discharge from the Army, Marco went home to Virginia and enrolled in the Virginia Military Institute, which was known as the "West Point of the South," at Lexington through V.M.I.'s Army Reserve Officer Training Corps (R.O.T.C.) program, while he used his Post 9/11 G.I. Bill educational benefits. During his studies in V.M.I., Marco mentored many of his fellow cadets and shared some insights from his enlisted services with them, participated in local community activities, was a member of the Glee Singing Club and Eagle Scouts, and captained the institute's very own boxing team. He graduated in the spring of 2007 with a Bachelor of Science degree in Computer & Information Science and was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in the Army, the latter which served as his ticket back to service.

Following commission, then-Lieutenant Rossi got 2 of the assignments he listed in his "dream sheet" – Infantry Officer training and Ranger School, both at Fort Benning, one place he has always considered a sacred ground in his Army career. During both Infantry Officer and Ranger training, Marco enhanced his fighting prowess further while also developing his leadership skills to a brand new height. After Ranger school, he was assigned to 3rd battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment (or simply "Rangers") as a part of one of the elite fighting units in the Army.

During his time as a Ranger platoon officer, Marco did not get on stage of another combat theater. Rather, he was selected for the next best thing in his life: an exchange tour with the British Army's elite Parachute Regiment and the 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, the latter which is most famously known as the S.A.S. – the British Army's elite special forces team, which was regarded as the prime model from which many special operations and special force units worldwide have been modeled.

Upon receipt of his orders, Marco travelled back to the U.K., first settling in Colchester, for 10 months worth of officer induction training with the 2nd battalion of the "Paras." He then underwent the infamous S.A.S. selection course and passed the first time around with the help and mentorship of his newfound peers in the British Army. Following selection, he was put in probation for 2 years and was posted in Hereford as a commander of the 22nd S.A.S. Regiment's Air Troop, a regimental subunit that primarily focused on stealth airborne operations. Whilst over there, he earned his S.A.S. High Altitude "Jump Wings" pin and cross-trained with other troops in every aspect of special force combat including guerrilla warfare, the handling of worldwide weaponry, and counter-terrorism.

While in The Regiment, he made a vow of silence regarding the nature of his work and was only allowed to disclose skin-deep details to his closest friends (including the few he is serving with in the "Peregrine Falcons" troop) and his chain of command in the United Nations Peacekeeping Force, given that they can be entrusted with what he tells them and them alone. If needed be, he would just have to say to the public that he was still a member of the 75th Ranger Regiment or the 82nd Airborne or maybe not say anything at all.

Currently, Marco is leading the "Peregrine Falcons" in the fight against General Donald Morden and Morden's Rebel Army alongside his peers Tarma, Eri, and Fio.


End file.
